The semisynthesis of morphine-derived antagonists, such as naloxone, see compound 5 below, and naltrexone see compound 6 below, and other medicinally significant compounds, from opium-derived natural products traditionally involves standard procedures for demethylation followed by subsequent procedures such as oxidative procedures for the introduction of a C-14 hydroxyl group.

Most commercial procedures for the production of C-14 hydroxylated species take advantage of Δ7-8 unsaturated species, however compounds containing α,β-unsaturated ketones have recently been identified as potential genotoxins because of their Michael acceptor character, and therefore it is desirable to find new routes to the oxygenated derivatives to avoid these intermediates.
Therefore any method that avoids these standard procedures may hold immense commercial potential for the production of morphine-derived antagonists, such as naloxone 5, naltrexone 6, and other medicinally significant compounds.
The development of a mild catalytic protocol for N-demethylation and acylation of ring-C saturated morphinans would simplify strategies toward C-14 oxygenated derivatives via potential use of an intramolecular process by tethered functionalisation anchored at the nitrogen atom.
Current methods for N-demethylation and/or N-acylation of morphine alkaloids are time consuming, expensive and hazardous. Thus there was an unmet need for improved methods. Furthermore, there is an increasing demand that production methods be environmentally friendly.